


Candy Cane Tights

by Insomniac_with_dreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Elf Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Flustered Keith (Voltron), Flustered Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mall Santa Claus, Nadia's gonna get her uncle a husband, Smitten Lance (Voltron), lol, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_with_dreams/pseuds/Insomniac_with_dreams
Summary: “Holy shi-oot, holy shoot.” he breaths. Nadia looks up at him wrinkling her nose.“That’s a bad word uncle Lance.” she says and he nods absently watching as the man pulls a candy cane out of his belt offering it to a toddler. “What are you looking at?”Nadia peers around the line, and Lance knows she sees him. She waves, and Lance nearly dies when the man waves back a smile on his face.“You think that elf is pretty don’t you uncle Lance.” She sounds so smug, and Lance’s ears go bright red. He looks away and down at her.“I do not!”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 223





	Candy Cane Tights

There is something about malls at Christmas time. Lance can’t tell if he loves or hates it. The crowds are thick and loud, and you can hardly maneuver around the shops. It’s a headache and a half to get shopping done, but he has to admit there are charming aspects of it that make him feel that bubbly feeling associated with Christmas. The huge gold and red glistening tree in the middle of the food court. The garland twisting up the railing of the escalators, the fake snow, glinting ornaments and huge presents. The Christmas carols that float over shoppers' heads. He gets it, he really does, but right now he would rather be anywhere else.

He’s carrying at least seven overfull shopping bags hooked painfully over his arm, and wrangling an over excited six year old with the empty one. 

“Santa uncle Lance, Santa!” Nadia yanks his arm dragging him towards the escalators. He stumbles after her, hot chocolate had been the wrong call.

“Nadia, I know okay? I know, just let's find somewhere to sit for a little.” his feet hurt, and his arm hurt, and hot chocolate had definitely been the wrong call. 

She gasps like he personally offended her, “No! What if he leaves! I won’t be able to tell him what I want.”

Lance could assure her that if one Santa left then another would soon take his place, but she’s six and Lance did not want to be the one who finally broke the news to her. He did not want a repeat of what Marco did to him.

“Didn’t you already write him a letter though?” he asks, not stalling. She crosses her arms and pouts, her hair is freezing from the styling it had been in and it bounces as she nods.

“Yes. Duh! I even wrote an extra one, just to be safe.”

“So why do you need to see him?” Lance huffs, he sees a bench and subtly starts to steer her towards it. 

“Because uncle Lance, that way he will know for sure.”

“Ah. Makes sense.” Lance mutters, finally setting down the bags and slumping onto the bench. Nadia frowns harder, but sits next to him.

“I thought you weren’t old.” she says out of the blue. Lance sputters, laying a hand over his heart.

“I’m not old! I’m twenty!”

The look she gives him is so full of attitude Lance feels like ducking, “Well then why are you wheezing like an old man.  Only old men have to sit on benches when shopping.”

He stares at her before scooping the bags back up, “You know what, let's go see Santa.”

“Yay!” she hops off the bench and  _ runs _ towards the escalators. He scrambles after her and barely grabs her hand before she steps onto the machine. The top floors are a mess of people, but the bottom floor is absolute chaos. He gives her a stern look.

“Don’t run off. I don’t want to lose you in the crowd.” 

She nods, squeezing his hand, but he’s pretty sure his warning went in one ear and out the other. Nadia is too busy peering over the side of the escalator to see if she can catch a view of Santa.

Lance feels like sitting down in the middle of the floor and bawling when they get down to the bottom. The line to see Santa is sickeningly long. Kids hang off of their mothers arms, or cry on the floor. It smells like faux snow and storage. Nadia is already pulling him towards the line so he goes.

Nadia waits patiently, holding tightly to his hand and silently judging the little boy two people ahead who was in the middle of crying. Lance does anything to not fall asleep. He counts the huge baubles that decorate the tree, and then starts a game of I Spy with Nadia. There is a cool little electric model of the Polar Express winding its way around the tree. It comes by every few minutes and Lance times it, each rotation takes about three minutes, so by the tenth time the little train comes by, it’s been thirty minutes. Surely Nadia cannot still be willing to stand here, but when he looks back down at her, she’s still standing tall.

As they finally get closer to the front Lance leans down, “Okay I don’t want to rush you, but we spent a lot of time in line. So maybe tell Santa fast?

“Of course. I already know what to say, I prepared uncle Lance.”

“Oh of course, my bad.” Lance chuckles standing straight again, that’s when he sees him. 

Standing by Santa’s throne, because that is  _ not _ a chair, is the most beautiful man lance has ever seen. He’s like a breath of fresh air amid the odd mix of perfumes and store air. Pale skin, long dark hair, luminess eyes, and dressed in an elf costume. Bright green long tunic, the bottom cut into triangle shapes with bells on the ends. A red Santa hat, fake elf ears, and candy cane tights. The man has the  _ audacity  _ to look good in the ridiculous garb. More than good, beautiful.

“Holy shi-oot, holy shoot.” he breaths. Nadia looks up at him wrinkling her nose.

“That’s a bad word uncle Lance.” she says and he nods absently watching as the man pulls a candy cane out of his belt offering it to a toddler. “What are you looking at?”

Nadia peers around the line, and Lance knows she sees him. She waves, and Lance nearly dies when the man waves back a smile on his face.

“You think that elf is pretty don’t you uncle Lance.” She sounds so smug, and Lance’s ears go bright red. He looks away and down at her.

“I do not!” 

“Liar liar pants on fire. You think he’s pretty as a princess! You want to marry him!” Nadia sings, she lets go of his hand to dance around him. He stands there mortified as mothers look back at him and the man looks over in confusion. God just kill him now.

He refuses to look up when they finally reach Santa. He steps off to the side letting Nadia climb onto Santa’s lap. He’s a good Santa, indulging all of Nadia’s chatter, and asking her simple questions about her behavior and what exactly she’s looking for. He looks convincing too, a kind face with crows feet at the corners of his eyes. Half moon spectacles sliding down his nose, and a freakishly convincing beard. Lance wonders if it’s real.

Lance has successfully not looked at the man when Nadia finally hops down from Santa’s lap. He does look over when the man talks though and ugh, even his voice is attractive.

“Would you like a candy cane?” he asks Nadia and Lance watches as she smiles and starts to take it. She pauses though and looks at Lance, then back at the man.

“Santa,” She’s turning around and Lance takes a step forward.

“Yes Nadia?” Santa asks with surprising patience.

“I just thought of something else I want.” She says, Lance steps closer now the glares of the parents at the front of the line hot.

“Nadia, you should let someone else go,” he says. She bites her lip, and he thinks she might take the candy and come to him, but then she shakes her head.

“It won’t be long. I promise.” Nadia assures, looking up at the elf who looks confused and so so gorgeous. 

“Nadia,” Lance starts but Santa holds up a hand.

“I can hear one more short wish.” Santa says. Nadia downright beams and Lance steps back in defeat.

“Santa, would it be possible that you let,” she turns to the elf, “What’s your name?”

“K-Keith,” Keith stutters out, and Lance feels his stomach fill with butterflies. Nadia nods and turns back around.

“Okay, well Santa, can you possibly give Keith some time off so he can marry my uncle?”

Lance’s mouth drops open, his ears burn red, he wishes the mall floor would open up and swallow him. Keith turns to look at him, a dusting of pink across his own cheeks, Santa laughs a boisterous tune behind them. Lance is dying, he reaches blindly for his niece, snags her hand and pulls her away from Santa.

“I am so, so sorry. I-,”

“I’m free at five, Tuesday through Friday.” Keith interrupts Lance’s muddled apologies. Lance stares and Nadia hides a smile behind Lance’s hand.

“W-what?” Lance asks, and Keith’s face goes redder.

“I-I don’t know about marriage, but I wouldn’t mind coffee.” Keith says, before biting his lip his eyes going wide, “Unless it was just your niece talking I-,”

“No!” Lance cries interrupting Keith this time, “I mean, uh no. Not just my niece talking, and yeah. I’d love to get coffee with you.”

Keith smiles at him, a dimple popping from his cheek and Lance isn’t sure he’s not in love already. Keith holds out a candy cane to him and he takes it, their fingers brushing. Nadia holds a hand out and Keith deposits one into her waiting palm.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Keith asks, and Lance nods.

“Yeah. I’m Lance by the way,” Lance says. Keith captures his pink lip between his teeth again like he’s trying to stop his smile from getting bigger.

“I’m looking forward to it Lance.” Keith says offering them a small wave and a stupefying smile as they walk away.

Lance can’t help but look back a little dazedly, and damn, Keith looks stunning in those tights. He cannot wait until tomorrow.Nadia giggles and Lance looks back at her.

“You’re a monster, you know that right?” Lance teases, and her giggles only get louder.

They’re making their way through the snow covered car packed parking lot when Nadia lets out a happy sigh.

“I can’t wait to tell my friends my uncle is marrying an elf.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~lance talking to Keith before he comes over for Christmas dinner~
> 
> Lance: hey so I have a little request.
> 
> Keith: What?
> 
> Lance: Wear the elf costume
> 
> Keith:...no?
> 
> Lance: Keith please!
> 
> Keith: No! I am not meeting your family dressed as a dollar store elf Lance. Is this a kink of yours or something???
> 
> Lance *blushing like a damn fool*: N-no, of course not. It's just Nadia is absolutely convinced you're a real elf...and I don't want to break the news to her.
> 
> Keith: She's going to find out eventually. I can't wear my costume everywhere
> 
> Lance: Baby, please? I don't want to be the bad uncle, please? Think about how it would ruin her Christmas to find out Santa isn't real.
> 
> Keith wears the elf costume, ears and all. Lance's mom takes more pictures then she ever has, Lance owes him big time, but Nadia is overjoyed, so worth it.


End file.
